Brave
by Daisy Bokoblin
Summary: Zelda just wants to see him be brave! Why won't that little sucker just talk...? Rated T only because the word "drug" is used once and I am quite paranoid. Oneshot containing lyrics from the song "Brave" by Sara Bareilles


Princess Zelda watched Link as he sat across the table from her. Seven years after the events of Ocarina of Time, and he was silent as ever. He never said _anything _to _anyone_, and Zelda had a plan to change that unfortunate fact. As Link picked at the huge meal she had her servants prepare, Zelda suddenly cleared her throat, causing Link to jump.

"May you excuse me for a moment?" the princess asked in her most royal tone, and Link raised an eyebrow at her. "I, ummm, need to attend to- Princess stuff. Important princess stuff." With that, Zelda quickly stood and scampered out of the dining hall, leaving behind a very confused Link.

And so he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Just as he was considering leaving the castle without telling anyone, the lights dimmed except for a singular spotlight. Confused, Link watched the beam of light travel around the room for a bit before landing on a bright red curtain covering the wall to his left. As the curtain opened, the hero was surprised to see Zelda standing on a huge stage, other people he met on his adventures standing behind her. He even saw Ganondorf. Before he could do anything, the princess held up a gloved hand to keep him from even moving.

"Link…" She paused, then quickly finished her statement, the spotlight holding on her. "This is an intervention. Your silence has gone on long enough. I wrote this song myself…"

Link's eyebrows raised even further as a orchestra started up, the people on the stage behind Zelda playing the instruments. The princess took a deep breath then began serenading the hero.

"_You can be amazing, you can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug,"_

Link placed his face in his hands. _So that's what this is about. Zelda really doesn't know…?_

"_You can be the outcast and be the backlash of somebody's lack of love,"_

_Wow. According to her, I'm a hermit who gets beaten up._

"_Or you can start speaking up,"_

Link sighed, but continued watching.

"_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do, when they settle 'neath your skin,"_

_Words really don't bother me that much._

"_Kept on the inside and no sunlight, sometimes your shadow wins," _At this, Zelda gestured to Shadow Link on the stage behind her, playing a Saxaphone and wearing his shades inside because he's just _that_ cool. Link was insulted by this line. _Shadow Link never wins!_

"_But I wonder what would happen if you: Say what you wanna say and let the words fall out,"_

Link went back to picking at his food. The song was pointless, but no one on the stage knew that.

"_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave!"_

_What, fighting and banishing an evil warlock who is currently somehow on the stage with you, playing the triangle, ISN'T brave?! I'm actually kind of scared to know what you consider to be brave._

"_With what you want to say, and let the words fall out, honestly I wanna see you be brave!"_

_Oh that's right, you think being brave is speaking. Whoop-dee-flipping-doo._

Suddenly, a flash of light burst on the stage, causing slight confusion though the band kept playing and Zelda continued singing. After the light faded, it was revealed that the source of the light was Fi as she floated over to Zelda.

"Zelda, I calculate a 100% probability that singing this song is pointless, as Link is a m-"

"Shut up, Fi! No one cares about the batteries in the Wii remote," Zelda growled, then continued singing as if nothing happened. Link however, missed quite a bit of what Zelda sang next. He was too busy focusing on the fact that she was acting quite bipolar at the moment, and that she referenced that _awful _Skyward Sword line. Not only that, but these lyrics were annoying the crap out of him. Tuning back in, he just got more and more angry.

"_And since your history of silence won't do you any good,"_

Link grit his teeth.

"_Did you think it would? Let your words be anything but empty,"_

_Calm down Link, it's just a song, it's just a so-_

"_Why don't you tell them the truth?"_

The hero of time stood, a rabid look on his face that silenced everyone in the dining room. _They want the truth!? They want the truth!? I'll GIVE 'em the truth! _Grabbing the nearest pen and paper he scribbled something in Hylian that was almost unintelligible, he wrote it so quickly and with such anger. Storming over to Princess Zelda, he waved the paper around in her face before shoving it into her hands and stomping to the other side of the room, trying to pick the lock on the currently locked dining room door. Curious, Zelda quickly read the paper, everyone else besides Fi crowding around to see what he wrote.

"...Oh." the princess placed a hand over her heart in anguish, realizing her horrid mistake. Everyone else began groaning or laughing maniacally (in Ganondorf's and Shadow Link's cases, anyways). Silently, Zelda stepped off the stage and walked to Link's side, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder. "I- I never knew. Can you forgive me?"

Link, despite himself at the moment, nodded his forgiveness, causing Zelda to beam. "Perfect! You know, I always thought your name was Link. Boy was _this _a reality check! Great to know your real name, A-Mute!"

Link looked at her in complete and utter confusion before realizing what must have happened. His note. Panicking, he quickly snatched the note from her hands and read it, only to confirm his worst fears. The note read "I'm A-Mute" instead of the intended "I'm a mute."

Link wrote it so fast it read completely wrong. And now he was doomed to the name "A-Mute." Screaming in frustration and anger, "A-Mute" brought out his sword and chopped the doorknob off of the dining room door, breaking it open and running for the huge expanse of Hyrule field, where he could maybe hide until his new name blew over.

Princess Zelda watched the hero in confusion. "I wonder where A-Mute is going? I never finished my song! Plus, he wrote his real name out instead of speaking. We have to break him of that habit!"

Fi floated to her side again. "Zelda, I calculate a 100% probability that you did not write the song 'Brave.' I detect the same song on the other side of the fourth wall, a Pop song that was popular back in-"

"Shut _up, _Fi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Probably one of the most random things I've ever written. Yeah... Even I barely know where this came from. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed reading :)<strong>

**Ummm, disclaimer I forgot in the beginning! I do not own any characters, the Legend of Zelda, or the song "Brave" by Sara Bareilles. They are owned by their respective owners.**

**(And to anyone who is reading any of my other stories- Yes, I know, why am I writing oneshots instead of the next chapter of one of my ongoing stories? I am writing them, I just wanted to write this and get it up while I had the idea. Besides, it took me 10 or 15 minutes to write this. That's it. But do NOT worry! I am not planning on abandoning any of my stories anytime soon, not even TPASF, even though it's on hiatus! Thanks for your support :D)**


End file.
